


Red 14

by FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: Eric reluctantly turned back toward the field as everything fell silent, and the quarter back, fly-half, whatever, snapped the ball behind him. His son took off with impressive speed and was 15 yards down by the time the ball was in the air. “Jack,” Eric groaned, trapping his husband's arm with a steel grip.





	Red 14

“Red-did he just say Red 14?” Eric watched as the coach laid out the team’s next play. “Jack-“ He cut off as the boys got into position. Ryan taking his place on the far left. “Oh lord, I can’t watch.” Eric turned to hide his face in Jack’s shoulder. He was regretting sitting in on the teams last strategy session because every time a play was called he knew exactly who was going to be where and that Red 12 and Red 14 both had Ryan running the ball across half the dang field. 

“He’ll be fine.” Jack said, not sounding totally convinced himself. 

“They don’t even wear padding, Jack. Whose idea was it to let him play Rugby?” 

Jack didn’t answer his question. “Watch the play, Bits, if he makes the goal it’ll be incredible. You’ll want to see it.” 

Eric reluctantly turned back toward the field as everything fell silent, and the quarter back, fly-half, whatever, snapped the ball behind him. His son took off with impressive speed and was 15 yards down by the time the ball was in the air. “Jack,” Eric groaned, trapping his husbands arm with a steel grip. 

Ryan snatched the ball out of the air and kept running. “He’s got the ball, his whole team wants him safely in the try-zone. They’ve got his back.” 

Eric nodded as he watched 22 take down a player who was coming at Ryan from the left, and 17 trip up a player who was coming at him from behind. 

“He’s gonna make it.” Jack said, smiling, “Bits he’s-“ The crowd roared as Ryan passed the goal line and slammed the ball down, jumping into the arms of one of his team mates as the rest of the boys crashed into them. 

Eric let out a sigh of relief and visibly deflated as he clapped along with the other parents. “That’s the game right? It’s over?”

“And Ryan scored the winning point, Bits.” 

“And I am so proud of him but I don’t know if my heart can take watching him play every week.” 

Jack kept a hand firmly on his back as they made their way through the crowd. “They’re out of town for the next few games anyway. You’ve got almost a month to recover.” 

Eric pulled out his phone, “Well my nerves are shot now so I’m going to head to the car and order dinner while you collect Ryan and…I don’t know. The boys know who’s supposed to come with us.” 

Jack laughed, “Okay,” he pressed a kiss to his temple. “We’ll meet you by the car in 10.”


End file.
